


Тысяча падет около тебя

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Dubious Morality, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби вместо титанов, разрушающиеся небоскребы Атланты вместо трех каменных стен и два человека, которые непременно встретятся — те же самые или немного другие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча падет около тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для ЗФБ-2016.

В полдень центральные улицы раскаляет добела, но из трещин в асфальте назло жару лезут сорняки. Гарью пахнет круглые сутки. От ветра, треплющего оставшееся от флагов рванье, дышится нисколько не легче, а по ночам хорошо видны тонкие столбы белого дыма вдалеке — на другом конце города догорает то, что не успело истлеть раньше. Может, от летней жары воспламеняется рассохшаяся древесина старых коттеджей, а может, кто-то устраивает костры на окраине — Леви всегда хватало здравомыслия туда не лезть. Он поднимается на поверхность редко, если заканчиваются припасы, и старается не пускать наверх Фарлана и Изабель. 

Многие здания упали от взрывов бытового газа в самом начале, многие кварталы разрушатся раньше, чем последние их обитатели успеют разложиться до кости. Редкие острые зубцы небоскребов еще ощериваются оголенными каркасами и разбитыми оконными стеклами, но городом Атланту можно назвать лишь с натяжкой. Изабель и Фарлан не знали ее другой и принимают этот мир за единственно возможный, но Леви помнит прошлое — до конца им друг друга не понять никогда. 

Под землей эта разница почти стирается. Жить там тяжелее, чем на поверхности, но лучше уж терпеть жуткие запахи старой канализации и затопленных туннелей метро, чем трупную вонь тех, в ком еще можно узнать людей. На поверхности их все еще много: живых, мертвых и тех, кто между — оживших мертвецов и живых с мертвыми глазами. Леви не спешит попадаться ни первым, ни вторым, не говоря уже о третьих: нет никого хуже, чем подобный сброд. Где-то к западу, за городом, в полях Джорджии, этих ублюдков особенно много. Собираясь в стаи, они все чаще наведываются в Атланту. Как только наверху закончится все, чем можно поживиться, они полезут сюда. Безопасных мест давно уже не осталось.

Хлеб под землей плесневеет в три раза быстрее, а от горькой воды с примесью антибактериального порошка, который Изабель засыпает во фляжки, чтобы убить заразу, постоянно мутит, но приходится цепляться даже за испорченный провиант. Здесь нельзя есть, пить, жить — здесь даже дышать нельзя. Из застоявшейся воды, из раздавленных во время затопления вагонов метро смотрят синекожие, белоглазые мертвецы и шевелят обкусанными губами: им тоже голодно. Леви давно привык к ним: безгласым и терпеливым, обозначающим свое присутствие скрипом когтей по треснувшим стеклам — ломаются на разлагающихся пальцах ногти, трещат кости, а на стеклах остаются грязные разводы темной протухшей крови.

Когда-то Леви старался соблюдать хотя бы иллюзию чистоты, оттирать грязь при любой возможности, но потом понял, что лучше терпеть: так не пахнет слабой, парной, готовой к немедленному употреблению человечиной — новые ходячие твари сюда не забредают, но еще остаются те, кому не повезло погибнуть под землей, хоть их и становится меньше. Фарлан и Изабель во время вылазок упрашивают его заходить все дальше и дальше в лабиринты подземных сетей, а Леви давно махнул рукой на попытки удержать их на месте. Приходится уступать в малом. Единственный способ их защитить — всегда идти первым.

* * *

Попасться на глаза тем, у кого все время воруешь припасы — непростительная глупость, которая может стоить жизни, а то, что Леви не предвидел исхода заранее — непростительно вдвойне. Обычно головорезы, прячущиеся по окраинам города, боятся лезть под землю — тупой силы для выживания там, среди сырости и ветвящихся туннелей, недостаточно, — но эти заходят глубоко и остаются караулить. К несчастью, боковые ходы в очередной раз затопило. Путей к отступлению нет, еда кончится уже через пару дней, а громилы и не думают уходить. Остается только ждать.

Фарлан постоянно жалуется, но держится, а вот Изабель от безделия становится несносной гораздо быстрее: терпения у нее всегда было меньше, чем у него. Воду приходится растягивать до бесконечности, отсчитывая каждый глоток, а от духоты клонит в сон. Леви приваливается спиной к сырой стене, подложив вещмешок под голову, и прикрывает глаза.

Он просыпается, когда чувствует — что-то ползет по щеке, небольшое, мохнатое, цепко хватаясь за кожу лапками. Леви вздрагивает и открывает глаза. В нескольких шагах от них стоит ребенок, девочка, похожая на куклу-утопленницу, слишком долго пролежавшую в воде: голова перебинтована, часть лица скрывает повязка, позволяя рассмотреть только щеку с глубоким порезом. Рана кое-как зашита черной ниткой, но шов расползается — плоть уже начала разлагаться. Когда девочка наклоняет голову, края раны расходятся с громким влажным звуком. Он уже видел ее — когда-то давно, в больнице, в последний день жизни, которую можно было назвать нормальной хотя бы отчасти. Зараженных еще везли в госпитали, но трупы убирать в их стенах было уже некому.

Леви зажмуривается и снова просыпается — на этот раз по-настоящему. Девочка больше не приходит. Вместо нее являются другие.

* * *

Через три дня ход, ведущий на запад, в сторону старых ферм, подсыхает. Поскальзываясь на каждом шагу и цепляясь за выступы в стенах, покрытых тонким слоем слизи, они медленно продвигаются к месту слияния туннелей. Голод, жажда и недостаток кислорода дурят голову, поэтому они не сразу замечают чужаков. В узком проходе с таким ростом и в длинных плащах, достающих полами до самой земли, должно быть как минимум неудобно, но те держатся на ногах без видимых усилий.

Леви выходит вперед, Изабель и Фарлан за его спиной подбираются, но назад поворачивать нельзя. А уж выжить, если эти двое решат их прикончить, шансов еще меньше.

— Давайте успокоимся и поговорим, — говорит тот, что чуть ниже, и откидывает капюшон: светлые волосы, светлые глаза, загорелая и обветрившаяся кожа того, кто проводит много времени под солнцем — он с поверхности. На рукаве Леви замечает нашивку: в некоторых стаях так принято — помечать своих. — Я Эрвин, это Майк. Мы не собираемся вас убивать. — Смерив позу Леви взглядом, он добавляет: — Если вы не будете пробовать убить нас.

Чужаки, несомненно, знали, кого ждать. Преимущество на их стороне.

* * *

Эрвин ведет себя слишком шумно. Попробуй он так болтать в более населенных частях подземки, и его голова уже давно красовалась бы на чьем-нибудь шесте для трофеев. Леви даже не пытается скрыть злорадное удовольствие от этой мысли. Под землей недостаточно быть хитрым и сильным, нужно знать эти места как свои пять пальцев. Может быть, ему, Фарлану и Изабель еще предоставится шанс улизнуть.

— Согласиться пойти с вами? Пополнить ряды? — стремясь оскорбить, фыркает Леви и жестом отказывается от воды. Фарлан и Изабель принимают бутылку из рук Майка — и правильно делают, они должны быть на ногах, если вдруг дойдет до худшего. Физические нагрузки даются им чуть тяжелее, чем ему. — Вы так это называете — община, группа, разведотряд? Никогда бы не подумал.

— Люди нужнее всего. Нас слишком мало. — Эрвин, кажется, над ними просто смеется: ни во что не ставит, раз вот так запросто рассказывает о слабости и малочисленности своих солдат. — Как нас назвал бы ты? 

— Марширующие мальчики, которым хорошенько задурили головы, послушное, на все согласное мясо. Ты из таких?

— Я сам отдаю приказы.

— Тогда ты хуже их всех. 

Леви смеется, чуть морщась от звука собственного голоса: не привык столько говорить, горло пересохло — но и просить воды после того, как сам же отказался, он не станет. А Эрвин неожиданно смеется в ответ — делает вид, что не принял слова Леви на свой счет. Хороших солдат именно такому и учат: не размениваться на пустую болтовню во время проведения допроса, но уж если у допрашиваемого развязывается язык, не одергивать его и вслушиваться в каждую фразу.

— Дай-ка я угадаю: у вас есть королек, перед которым приятно вставать на колени, и в его коллекции послушных солдатиков не хватает только нас? — Все это чертовски смахивает на неспешную, требующую особого терпения ловлю на живца. После выматывающих дней без пищи ему должно быть все равно, но подыхать Леви пока не собирается, тем более — так позорно, как выброшенная на берег рыбешка. У него давно выработался нюх на подобные трюки.

— Есть только Губернатор, и требует он лишь преданности и соблюдения своих законов.

— А сапоги ему по закону случайно лизать не положено? — Вот оно: зазор между пластинами, брешь в доспехах, которую так сразу и не заметишь, но Леви давно выучился бить по больному, прямо в цель.

— Я умею договариваться, если цель того стоит. С кем угодно. — Он уже не так спокоен, этот Эрвин-безупречный командир с нашивкой на предплечье, не так собран, не так гордо задирает подбородок. Тот, кто стоит выше других, рано или поздно начинает считать себя достойным верховной власти. Ничто не раздражает сильнее, чем напоминание о чужом превосходстве.

Еще немного, и его удастся вывести из себя. Не может он быть настолько идеально вышколен, как кажется поначалу.

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. 

— Ты не понял, — качает головой Эрвин. — Выбор у вас небольшой. Идете в общину сами или мы отдаем всех троих тем, кто рыскает на окраине Атланты. Уверен, они давно уже ищут крыс, которые растаскивают их запасы.

С такими, как Эрвин, проще всего: они верят на слово. Леви клянется, что не станет причинять зла Вудбери и его жителям, протягивает для рукопожатия ладонь, а про себя составляет план побега. Он многим дорожит и много кому задолжал. Фарлан и Изабель переглядываются между собой и, едва склонив голову, почти незаметно кивают.

Вода, которую, не скупясь, льет ему из бутылки в рот Эрвин, пока Майк освобождает его запястья, вкуснее всего, что Леви когда-либо пробовал.

* * *

«Добро пожаловать в Вудбери», — намалевано тошнотворно желтой краской на плакате: население в пятьдесят три человека плюс трое новоприбывших, крепкие тройные стены, свободная земля. Последний клочок рая на сотни миль вокруг, доступный каждому, кто исповедует его законы и приносит пользу. Дышится здесь уж точно легче, чем в городе или под землей. На пока сойдет. Леви знает: все равно они здесь надолго не задержатся.

— Сделка в силе, пока вы выполняете свою часть. За мою не беспокойтесь. 

Эрвин кивает и, хоть Леви и ждет эту фразу, не произносит «все равно вам одним не выжить» — знает, что это неправда, и не пытается лгать в лицо.

Знакомство с остальными членами отряда — та еще пытка. В нескольких метрах от основного лагеря стоит загон для ходячих, над которыми проводит опыты очкастая психичка Ханджи. В кабинете Губернатора — «зовите меня просто Блейком», — неприятно улыбается тот — стоит аквариум, почти доверху заполненный головами ходячих, а Мартинес всегда смотрит так, будто уже видит твои кишки размазанными по дороге. Чокнутый приятель Эрвина Майк, у которого нюх как у ищейки, все болтает, что вонь от вздувшихся на солнце бродячих трупов не помешала ему постичь истину, что мир просто выцвел, и звуки, запахи, цвета — вместе с ним: вдыхаешь глубже, еще глубже, пытаешься вспомнить, как было, но все не то. 

Нормальные сюда просто не пойдут. От этих людей у Леви крыша едет даже сильнее, чем от необходимости вести себя примерно. 

— Да ладно тебе, привыкнем, — улыбается Изабель, устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати: ее происходящее в Вудбери скорее забавляет. Это — то Великое Приключение, которого она так ждала, как будто жизнь в подземелье и ходячие трупы не были для нее настоящей диковинкой. — Здесь не так уж и плохо. Они психи, конечно, но хотя бы не пытаются нас убить. К тому же, еда, вода и постель никогда не бывают лишними, если цена за них приемлема.

А Леви все ждет, когда кончится это временное затишье и они снова окажутся по уши в дерьме — осталось уже недолго. Но ей он этого, конечно, не говорит.

Через несколько недель их отправляют на разведку — ничего слишком серьезного для первой вылазки, говорит Блейк, но дело важное: бывшее полицейское хранилище, которое не обозначено ни на одной карте. Если поискать, может быть, и медикаменты найдутся, а уж оружие должно там быть и подавно.

* * *

Ни оружия, ни медикаментов они не находят — только огромное стадо ходячих.

Раненые даже не кричат — воют, а Фарлан и Изабель оказываются сожраны заживо. Леви едва хватает духа подойти к останкам, исходящим паром на холодном утреннем воздухе, чтобы проткнуть ножом еще твердые черепа — прежде чем они превратятся в тварей, которых раньше сами убивали. От них прежних не остается даже лиц, только кровь на остатках скул будто водой размыло — это, догадывается Леви, из-за не успевших высохнуть слез. Щеки, губы и нос обглоданы до кости, ребра вывернуты наружу. От внутренностей пахнет так, что даже он, привыкший к вони канализации, едва не теряет сознание. 

Самое страшное — опоздать всего на несколько мгновений. Он еще отбивался от пары десятков тварей плечом к плечу с Эрвином и Майком, а их уже утащило, подмяло под себя оставшееся стадо. Глаза заливало тошнотворной коричневой жижей, приходилось резать, колоть, рубить почти не глядя — в надежде, что Ханджи успеет добраться до авто, а ходячие отвлекутся на громкий гудок раньше, чем перемелют гнилыми беззубыми челюстями оставшихся в живых. 

Теперь Изабель, которая всю жизнь ждала Великого Приключения, и Фарлан, который умел вызывать улыбку даже у Леви, — всего лишь пища в разлагающихся желудках мертвецов.

* * *

После вылазки за защитными стенами тихо, нет даже патрульных. Леви достаточно хорошо видит в темноте, чтобы выцепить взглядом силуэт Эрвина. Он бросается вперед, вдавливает того в землю весом своего тела — так, чтобы вовремя пресечь любую попытку пошевелиться. Население Вудбери сегодня уменьшилось на две единицы. Пятьдесят три человека минус Фарлан и Изабель, которых здесь так и не приняли, а может, и не собирались принимать.

— Мы вернулись, а они — нет, _ты_ вернулся, а они — нет.

Эрвин дергается, высвобождая плечи из захвата, и нож будто сам ложится Леви в руку.

Тяжело, со свистом выдыхая, Эрвин начинает говорить, не обращая внимание на лезвие у самого горла, на усилившийся нажим. Кожа уже рассечена, а злости у Леви достаточно, чтобы прикончить его прямо сейчас: главное — перерезать дыхательное горло. Главное — успеть убить, прежде чем Леви оттащат. Главное — не слушать, что тот хрипит.

— Ты так и не понял, да? Губернатор нас туда отправил в надежде, что мы погибнем, все вместе. Подставил. Он изначально был против моего плана вытаскивать кого-то из-под земли, но еще сильнее он устал терпеть меня самого. 

Эрвин протягивает раскрытую ладонь широким, искренним жестом: _я не собирался причинять тебе столько зла_. Как жаль, думает Леви, что я поклялся никому не верить. Эту жалость он чувствует впервые.

— Я не желал им смерти, Леви. Помоги мне. Мы еще можем помочь друг другу.

Сбежать от цепкого взгляда Эрвина легко: бегство – то единственное, к чему Леви смог привыкнуть. Миля за милей по канализационным шахтам, круг за кругом по знакомому кварталу, от поворота до поворота в лабиринте сна. Налево, направо и прямиком — в дробящую кости ловушку, в чужие когти, в собственные мысли: спать страшнее, чем бодрствовать, а ходячие пугают меньше, чем призраки друзей. 

Безопасным здесь не назовешь ни один маршрут. Далеко за спиной остается небольшой рай ровно на пятьдесят человек. Леви там не место.

* * *

Не понимая до конца, зачем он это делает, Леви возвращается. А вернувшись, обещает Эрвину сразу несколько вещей: что сделает все, чтобы отмстить за смерть Фарлана и Изабель, что поможет избавиться от Губернатора. И что будет ненавидеть его, Эрвина, до последней секунды — стоит тому оступиться, и в следующую же совместную вылазку Леви перережет ему горло, сделает все сам, не доверив эту работу даже ходячим. А тот только коротко кивает и пожимает Леви руку: наверное, все еще не понял, что Леви всегда исполняет обещания, в правиле не может быть исключений.

И все же Эрвин становится тем, ради кого он делает это исключение делает впервые.

* * *

До Губернатора в Вудбери был Майор, а значит, кто-то должен быть и после. Леви ставит на Эрвина — и, как и прежде, не ошибается. Эрвину идет быть главным, это липнет к нему, как вторая кожа, так крепко, что не отдерешь.

Разглядывая в зеркале свою новую нашивку — ее тоже никак не отдерешь, — Леви чувствует, что не узнает самого себя.

Однажды вечером Эрвин заглядывает к нему, останавливаясь на пороге: Леви подчеркнуто не запирает дверь. Лицо у того при этом такое, будто он готовится сообщить хорошую новость:

— Их становится меньше.

И вовсе не нужно пояснять, кого именно.

— Нас тоже. Мы — это будущие они. Так может, нас не стоит спасать?

Вот что с Эрвином не так, впервые понимает Леви: он не допускает даже мысли о том, что люди не достойны жизни. Для Эрвина все еще существует нечто высшее. Веры в нем больше, чем в остальных вместе взятых, и чтобы доказать истинность ее основ другим, он ни перед чем не остановится. Его вера настолько заразна, что почти заставляет Леви забыть о собственной ненависти.

В аквариуме, оказывается, полно места и для головы Блейка, и для тяжеленной башки Мартинеса, остается только раствор на свежий изредка менять, чтобы в теплые месяцы не гнила плоть срезов на шеях. С новыми экспонатами небольшая, но неоценимая коллекция Вудбери, за которую пришлось пролить столько крови, чужой и собственной, наконец обретает завершенность. Кости Губернатора легли в землю фундаментом всеобщего будущего — более светлого, чем то, на что люди могли надеяться при нем. Ему стоило бы собой гордиться.

Леви считает: пятьдесят один минус два — итого сорок девять счастливчиков в этом раю.


End file.
